Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 594
** ** ** * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * Numerous other unidentified escapees * ** ** Unnamed board members Other Characters: * * * * * * Keith Moon * Paul Weller * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** Tony Stark's secret lab *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ***** ****** ** * Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Brief Summary While figuring out what to do regarding Tony Stark's disappearance, Ironheart is confronted by Hijack for her armor on behalf of Stark Industries' Board of Directors. At the same time, Victor von Doom falls into a trap set by the Raft escapees while trying to apprehend Chemistro and is caught off-guard by an army of villains led by the Wrecker. MJ Watson subdues Hijack with pepper spray while Riri was being chased by the S.H.I.E.L.D. jets he controlled. Meanwhile, Doom fought the supervillains, and is forced to retreat. The villains decide to continue their quest for revenge, and kill Doom, but not before taking everything from him. In light of Hijack's intervention, Amanda Armtrong interrupts a meeting between the Stark Industries Board of Directors, during which Eric Lynch was trying to nominate himself as new director, and scolds them for preying on Tony's company while he's missing. Detailed Summary While walking out of the Stark Industries New Jersey facility, Ironheart registers a voice message to be sent to Victor von Doom, asking for his help in the search for Tony Stark. As she discusses their next move with Mary Jane Watson and Amanda Armstrong, the mutant Hijack suddely shows up and orders Riri, by decree of the Board of Directors, to stand down and give him her armor. At her refusal he activates his power, controlling every car around, ready to use them to overcome her. Riri is genuinely impressed with the mutant's power, but remarks that she can fly, so his cars can't do anything to her, when suddenly she's surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D. jets, understanding that his power is the ability to hijack any vehicle. A chase begins, but Ironheart is quickly struck by the jets' firepower. At the Davenport Apartments in Detroit, Chemistro is looking for his Alchemy Gun when he's approached by Doom. Iron Man asks who orchestrated the group prison escape and, seeing that his power is useless against Doom, Chemistro reveals it was the Wrecker's work. Doom wonders why would they just escape without thinking he would make sure they were arrested again, prompting Chemistro to reveal that's not the case. A sudden explosion knocks down Iron Man, and the whole group of prisoners reveals their presence as they've lured him into a trap. Back in Dover, Riri continues evading the jets' fire, but gets hit by a missle. For a split second she begins to plummet into the ground with the suit shut down from the impact, but its power is quickly restored by the Tony Stark A.I.. When the jets apruptly stop moving, Ironheart realizes they have moved beyond the range of Hijack's power, and proceeds to call Mary Jane. Back in the ground, Mary Jane innocently approaches Hijack only to attack him with a mace before Amanda strikes him with a strong right hook. With the Tony Stark A.I. having taken control of the jets, Ironheart flies back to the scene, wondering if there's any news from Doom. Returning to Michigan, a second explosion hurls Doom out of Chemistro's apartment and into the streets. The supervillains charge at him and Victor strikes back against one of them before unsuccessfully trying to teleport away. Centurius reveals he's blocking Doom's teleportation. With a blow from Wrecker's enchanted crowbar, Victor is unmasked, revealing his restored face, much to the inmates' surprise. Using their momentary surprise as an opening, Iron Man fires a unibeam, affording him room to flee. After this exhibition of weakness by Doom, the former inmates decide they'll divide up the spoils of Latveria and take everything from him before killing him. The villains then walk away, commenting on Doom's facial disfigurement, or rather, the lack thereof. At the Stark Industries main campus in Manhattan, an emergency meeting is taking place in the executive boardroom. Eric Lynch informs everyone of Stark's disappearance and nominates himself as new director. Mary Jane and Amanda enter the room, with the latter furious about their priority being replacing Tony instead of using their resources to find him. She pulls out an electric guitar from a box and proceeds to hit Lynch with it, like she did in the past to her enemies as a rock-star. As the board scatters in fear, Amanda bursts into tears, saying that she can feel Tony is out there and he needs his mother. The mysterious man clad in the Model 4 armor is still collapsed in agony on the floor. | Solicit = THE SEARCH FOR TONY STARK Part 2 • THE SEARCH FOR TONY STARK continues, as some very surprising people from his present, past and future come together to help. • Who will wield the power of Iron Man? • It’s all building to one of the most-anticipated moments in Iron Man history! | Notes = | Trivia = * On the first panel of page 18, when Stark Industries' board of directors is first shown in the issue, the holograms of Tony Stark and Ironheart are accompanied by text boxes with filler text. While the text closest to Stark features mostly gibberish (it reads "4555454klcs sdsjdhsssss tony starkjbjsss @@cjsdjsosjh1sllwel"), the text in the box next to Ironheart (which is mirrored, as well) reads "System status Online; Marte Gracia Rules." | Recommended = | Links = }}